


Moving On With You.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Being with you, it's everything. [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matthew Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Matt is shocked to find out that his ex-wife is coming back to Chicago, right before he and Kelly find out some shocking news of their own.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Past Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Series: Being with you, it's everything. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078991
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Moving On With You.

“Gaby’s coming back.” Casey told Severide out of the blue as the two men laid in ever together one night after shift.

“She is?” Severide asked in shock, looking down at where the other man's head was resting on his chest.

“Yeah. Boden told me this morning, well it was more like he asked me. She wants to come for Thanksgiving.” Casey explained trying to cover up the emotion he was feeling even though he knew Severide would be able to see straight through it.

“And you said yes?” Severide asked in shock. Knowing that Casey and Dawson had not talked ones since their divorce almost two years ago, and knowing that despite Casey moving on with him there was still a small part of the younger man that loved her and that was still heartbroken over what happened between them.

“Of course I said yes. It was her firehouse for a long time Kelly. There her family too. I can’t stop her from coming.” Casey shrugged his shoulders the best he could from his position lying down trying to play it off as if he didn’t care.

“I know but you're allowed to not want her to come.” Severide pointed out running his hand up and down Casey’s back. “Did she even text you to ask if it was okay?”

“No. The first I heard about her even being in America was from Boden.” Casey admitted almost quietly knowing that Severide wasn’t going to be happy to hear this. “But it’s okay. She doesn’t owe me anything.”

“She could have at least told you she was coming back.” Severide pointed out trying to keep how annoyed he felt at the younger women inside so that he didn’t make things worse for Casey. “We could see if Boden will let us skip out on Thanksgiving dinner.”

“No it’s fine. I can handle one meal with my ex-wife Kelly.” Casey assured him a huge part of him just wanting this conversation to be over. “Can we please talk about something else?”

“Of course.” Severide agreed, pulling Casey even tighter into his side. “How about we get back to what we were doing.”

“I like the way you think.” Casey agreed as he turned around in Severide's arms to kiss the older  
Man.

*********************************************

The day at the station was a little weird at first, everyone else in the house had obviously been told about Dawson plan to come visit them and everyone seemed to be acting a little strange about it, as if they were all excited to see her but didn't want to act that way around him, which Casey was both thankful for and hated.

Casey walked into Severide’s office not saying anything as he sat down at the end of the bed.

“Hello.” Severide said with a smile as he turned around in his seat to face his boyfriend, giving him a look as if to ask ‘what’s going on.’

“Nothing.” Casey shook his head not sure if he really wanted to mention anything to the other man. “Nothing’s going on.”

“You sure?” Severide asked, not believe the other man for even one second. “Because you don’t look it.”

Casey shook his head, always shocked at how well Severide really knew him. “Everyone’s tip-toeing around me because they know Gaby’s coming here for Thanksgiving. It’s fine Kelly. I expected this.”

“You sure it’s okay?” Severide asked both men knowing that he would go out and talk to everyone if that’s what Casey wanted.

“I am sure it’s okay.” Casey nodded loving that Severide would do something like this for him even if he doesn’t want him too. “It will only last a couple of shifts then everyone will stop thinking about it till Gabby comes.”

“You still sure you're okay with Gabby coming?” Severide hated the idea of Dawson coming back  
like this with no warning to her ex-husband and he hated the fact that it could hurt the younger man.

“I am sure. This is her family as much as it is mine. I can’t stop her from seeing them over the holiday.” Casey assured him as he reached out to pull Severide closer to him, the older man smirking as he did so. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Severide leaned down and kissed his boyfriend

******************************

“We’re not telling anyone about this yet.” Casey said as he looked up from the small item in his and over to Severide.

“Okay.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “We don’t have to tell anyone yet. I am perfectly fine keeping this between us for a little while.”

“After what happened with Gabby I’m not in any rush to tell everyone.” Casey explained not wanting Severide to think for even a moment that he was just as excited as the other man was. “And with how we ended things. It seems a little mean to just throw this at her when she comes home.”

“Casey I understand, you don’t need to explain it to me.” Severide promised reaching a hand out to place it on Casey’s thigh. “As long as you're excited about this I don’t care how long we wait to tell people.”

“You're amazing.” Casey told him a small smile pulling on his face as he leant forward to kiss the other man. “Of course I’m excited about this. We didn’t plan it but I can't wait for us to have a baby.”

“Neither can I.” Severide agreed as he let one hand reach down to rest on Casey’s stomach. “This is our little secret for a little while.”

Casey’s smile somehow grew even bigger as he closed what little distance there still was between him and Severide, holding the other man close as he let his mind drift to what their life was going to be like soon.

*******************************

Casey was nervous, there was no other way to explain how he felt at the beginning of shift. How he felt just hours before his ex-wife was supposed to show up at the station for Thanksgiving dinner.

“Matt.” Severide interrupted his boyfriend's thoughts as he walked into the younger man's office. “Dawson’s here.”

“Okay.” Casey nodded not making any move to get up and leave the safe space that was his office.

“You okay?” Severide asked as he moved to sit down on the edge of Casey’s bed. “Nervous.”

“In about an hour I’m going to be sitting with my ex-wife and my boyfriend for thanksgiving dinner.” Casey pointed out with a small sigh. “I’m not nervous at all.”

“Sarcasm?” Severide asked with a small raised eyebrow. “Want to sit in here until they either call us out for dinner or we get a call.” He suggested more than willing to just sit in his boyfriend's office for as long as needed.

“Yeah that sounds great.” Casey nodded with a small smile. “Gabby might come back here though, you know how she is.”

“I know but it will probably be a while before everyone will let her leave. You know how the rest of the team is.” Severide shot back a small smirk forming on his face. “The amount of time they will spend asking Dawson questions is probably long enough for us to have sex.”

“We are not having sex with my ex-wife in the same building.” Casey told him, giving the older man a pointed look. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Severide agreed as he held his hands up in surrender. “I will not even kiss you while Dawson is in the building. You good with that.”

“I didn’t say we couldn’t kiss.” Casey argued as he was about to lean forward and kiss the other man, stopped just in time by the sight of Dawson walking into the bunk room. “Gabby.”

“Matt.” Dawson smiled as she stopped at the door to his office, looking between the two men with a confused look. “Kelly.”

“Gabby.” Severide pushed himself up from the bed wanting nothing more than to just stay here and help his boyfriend but knowing it wasn’t the best option. “I will leave you two to talk.”

“Thanks Kelly.” Dawson nodded as the older man walked past her not spotting when he gave Casey a comforting look over her shoulder. “It’s been a while.”

“It has.” Casey agreed with a small nod hating how awkward things now were between the two of them. “You look good Gabby.”

“You do too.” Dawson agreed as she finally moved further into his office. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been okay. How are things for you?” Casey doesn’t think he has ever sounded as awkward as he does right now but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to stop it.

“They have been really good Matt. I hate to ask but I kind of feel like I have to. What’s going on between you and Severide?” Dawson asked as she sat down on the edge of Casey’s bed.

“Does it matter?” Casey really didn’t want to talk about his relationship to Severide with his ex-wife, it was actually the last thing he wanted to do.

“Did it start after I left?”

“Of course it started after you left Gabby.” Casey snapped at her, hurt that the younger women would even consider something like this. “How could you even ask a question like that?”

“How long after I left.”

“Gabby we haven’t even been together for a year. Not that it’s any of your business. You left me.” Casey couldn’t help the way his voice sounded. He was hurt that Gabby could think that of him, he had always been faithful to her even when she left.

“Sorry I had to ask.” Dawson told him.

“You didn’t have to ask Gabby. It’s not your business who I’m dating anymore.” Casey pointed out letting out what felt like the twentieth sigh. “It’s none of my business who you date either. That’s what happens when you get divorced.”

“I have a right to know how long you were single after we broke up.” Dawson argued not ready to give this up. “I have the right to know if you waited more than a couple weeks to start dating again.”

“Gabby, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought I was going to start a family with you. We were planning on starting a family together. Of course I waited more than a couple weeks to start dating again. I thought you know me better than that.” Casey shock his head as he pushed himself up from the chair. “Severide and I have been dating for less than a year, the house only found out three months ago. I would have warned you before you came if you had bothered to actually let me know that you were coming home.”

“Where are you going?” Dawson asked as Casey started to walk out of his office, not finished with their conversation yet.

“I’m going to see how long it is till dinner and find out if anyone needs any help.” Casey told her before he walked off, making sure that he walked through the locker room where he knew his boyfriend had been standing this whole time, the other man quick to follow him out and too the kitchen.

*******************************************************************

Thanksgiving dinner was a lot less awkward then Casey was worried it would be, he and Severide seat and one end of the table while Gabby seat on the other end, neither men wanting to have to talk to her while they eat. Casey especially didn't want to be sitting next to his ex-wife when his morning sickness was still being hell and could hit him at any second.

“You okay Cap?” Otis asked as he looked over at the older man having noticed how Casey looked kind of sick.

“I’m fine.” Casey assured Otis, and the rest of their team who was now looking over at him. “I am fine. Just a little tired.”

“You sure, this is the third shift in a row you’ve looked like that while we eat.” Hermann asked, worried having noticed the change in their captain over the last couple of weeks.

“I am fine. We have some building work happening near our building and it keeps me up at night. Just been tried.” Casey explained his story not that much of a lie. He and Severide really had building work happening near them and it did sometimes make it harder for him to get to sleep, but it wasn't the reason he looked the way he did.

“We?” Dawson asked looking over and Casey from her end of the table in shock.

“Severide and I.” Casey told her not seeing the point in hiding things about his and Severide’s relationship anymore. “I moved there when the apartment burned down.”

“In with Severide?” Dawson asked him, her voice sounding strained.

“Yeah I moved in with my friend when my apartment burned down.” Casey nodded his voice sounding sharp and fed up. “There wasn’t anywhere else for me to go.”

“So that’s how serious it is between the two to you?”

“Does it matter how serious things are between the two of us. We didn't start dating until a year after you left and almost six months after I moved into his apartment, with him and Stella.” Casey snapped as he pushed himself up from his chair. “Everyone carry on eating, I’m going to go and finish my paperwork.”

Severide was about to get up and follow his boyfriend when Sylvia placed a hand on his shoulder, getting up herself. “Stay and eat, I’ll make sure he’s okay.” Severide just nodded as Sylvia left knowing that the women understood what Casey went through when Dawson left a lot more than he did.

“Hey.” Sylvia said softly as she walked up to Casey. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Casey nodded not really wanting to get into what had happened.

“You sure, what Gabby said…..” Sylvia trailed off not quite sure how to fraise what she wanted to say.

“It’s fine. She’s just going to be here for a couple days at the most.” Casey shrugged really not seeing the point in making a big deal out of this. “Seriously Sylvie, its fine I just need a bit of space.”

“If you're sure.” Sylvia you went sure if she believed Casey but she wasn’t about to push him to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about. “You going to tell her about the pregnancy?”

“You know?” Casey asked in shock. Severide and Casey not having told anyone yet.

“I overheard the two of you talking.” Sylvia admitted with a small shrug. “Sorry.”

“No it’s fine. We were going to tell everyone soon anyway.” Casey shrugged not really caring that someone he saw as his closest friend knew the happy news. “And no I’m not going to tell her while she’s here. I’ll wait a month or two and call her, let her know.”

“You don’t have to. You don’t owe her that.”

“I know I don’t. But I want to make sure she knows. Don’t want to come back and see me and Sev with a baby without warning.” Casey explained. “Just don’t mention it to anyone else yet.”

“My lips are sealed.” Sylvia promised.

**************************

“Yesterday went amazingly.” Casey said sarcastically as he and Severide got ready for bed the next night.

“It did.” Severide agreed with a small nod, his eyes catching sight of the small swell of Casey’s stomach as the younger man pulled his t-shirt off. “You’re starting to show.”

“I know.” Casey groaned as he looked down at his stomach. “My trousers were harder to do up this morning.”

“That’s what happens when you're pregnant.” Severide pointed out as he moved over to wrap his arms around Casey’s waist from behind. “And it’s barely noticeable. You can borrow a pair of my trousers and you’ll be fine.”

Casey nodded as he placed a hand on his stomach, Severide bringing a hand round to rest next to his. “Yeah. I just didn’t think I would start showing this early.”

“Matt no one can notice it. I only noticed because I get to see you naked every day.” Severide assured him letting his chin rest on Casey’s shoulder. “And that’s our baby.”

“That’s our baby.” Matt agreed with a small nod leaning back into the other man taking all the comfort that it gave him. “I love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
